


there's a thief out on the move

by neptuneking



Series: Stop Mistaking Barry Allen For His Crime Boss Twin [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Matthew is Barry's twin, barry works at jitters, central city and it's laid back-ness for criminals is so canon, cisco is a slight fanboy, criminal, the flash doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneking/pseuds/neptuneking
Summary: Barry often gets mistaken for his twin brother. It never used to bother him much, but now that his sibling is the biggest crime boss in Central City, it’s gotten a little awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little something to get me out of a writing funk. saw a prompt and rolled with it! im currently working on a multi chapter fic and a soulmate au that should be posted one of these days so look out for that.  
> happy reading!  
> tyler xox

Barry often gets mistaken for his twin brother. It never used to bother him much, but now that his sibling is the biggest crime boss in Central City, it’s gotten a little awkward.

Especially at work. Jitters isn’t exactly the smallest coffee shop on the block, it’s quite well known. Newcomers and oldcomers sweep in and out all day, everyday. The people he’s become friendly with over the months -before Matthew’s frequent features on the news - know he doesn’t get up to such trouble.

They’re polar opposites; have been since birth, most likely always will be. In second grade, Matthew liked to pull on little girls pigtails, whereas Barry enjoyed building popsicle stick hearts for all of his favorite teachers. Barry had stable relationships, Matthew preferred to flirt and skirt. Simple as that.

What isn’t so simple is trying to explain to customers that no, that is not him on Channel 4. Yes, same face, but the man is definitely not a coffee server by day, bank robber by night. There’s bad reactions, then there’s times he has to contain his screams until he goes on break.

This is one of those times.  

It was another Wednesday, partially normal except for the fact Matthew decided to get into a car chase that morning with four police officers; all over ten bucks he snatched from a cash register. Sure, he also shot the guy behind the counter in the leg but minor details. Barry knows for a fact his brother craves the thrill of getting caught more than anything.

The lunch rush was about to hit and Barry wiped an empty table, absentmindedly paying attention to the footage people sent in earlier of Matthew driving skillfully through traffic. The reporter was not happy in the slightest, look of boredom almost gracing her otherwise stern face. Barry would be uninterested too if it weren’t his flesh and blood out there.

“Barry! I’m clocking out, think you and Jesse can handle?” Iris called to him. He glanced over just in time to see her take her apron off and switch it out for her jacket.

He flashed a smile at his childhood best friend, “Yeah, I think we’ll manage.” She nodded, shrugging her leather on before slinking over, pep in her step. Barry narrowed his eyes at the mischievous glint in her own the closer she got.

“Iris West, what are you up to?” Barry accused, tilt of lips still visibly there but becoming more cautious. Iris rocked back on her heels, looking away with a smirk.

“I have a date with Eddie.” The woman let slip and Barry lit up.

“Really? That’s amazing!” He moved in to envelope her in a hug, pulling back to mutter, “About time, though.”

She lightly swatted his arm, glee never leaving. Her phone beeped from in her pocket, causing them to move apart, “Okay, as much as I love your hugs, I have to get my butt outside before I’m late. Bye, Bear.”

As soon as she was gone, the tired people of Central started moping in. Barry’s gotten good at identifying the reasons they stopped by. Second shifters, coffee dates, those who just needed a boost for the rest of the day and those who have a major sweet tooth.

The server made his way behind the order station again, drumming his fingers on the marble top while he waits for a lady to decide which latte she’d like. He can tell the man behind her is a sweet toother. Toother isn’t a word. He continues to call them that anyway.

The man’s got dark shoulder length hair and a Big Bang Theory t-shirt on, intently observing the rows of freshly baked pastries behind glass. The woman finally voices her fancy, moving off to find a seat once Jesse conjures up her cup.

Sweet-toother doesn’t seem to take notice he’s up next until Barry clears his throat, drawing his attention away from the muffins. “What would you like today, sir?”

The man stares for a second, mouth agape. “Holy shit. Holy… Holy shit.” Barry raises his eyebrows in question because, what? Did he suddenly grow two heads? He’d think he’d feel it if that happened.

“I’m sorry?” Barry politely asks, as he’s supposed to. There’s only one other possibility if this guy didn’t just completely miss the memo of not cursing at strangers.

There’s a finger in his face before he could dare to think about the other option. “You’re M.B!” Of course. He’d rather not get recognized as a mobster’s brother today, thanks. Still, he has to do damage control now. The man’s shout drew in the curiosity of the surrounding bystanders, most of them with shocked expressions or ones of fear, eyes darting back and forth between his face and the one on the cafe TV.

“No, no, no. No, that’s not- That’s my twin brother. I’m Barry, not M… B.” He trailed off when most of his words fell on deaf ears. He could see a mother holding her child closer as she presumably dialed 911. Dear God, not again.

“Dude, your chase this morning was crazy! Is this like your day job? Do criminals have day jobs? I’m Cisco by the way.” The shaggy guy continues, voicing over the loud commotion he’s caused. Barry doesn’t get paid enough for this.

“I’m not a criminal!” It comes out more like a squeal than he’d intended, “And lady please, don’t call 911. Can everyone just calm down for a second?” Nobody was listening to his pleading, most of them bustling about to quickly leave.

His arms flopped down to his sides and he huffed out an exasperated sigh. Cisco, he said his name was, stayed put; he was waiting for an explanation. Barry would’ve given him one if not for the chime of the back door opening. The only other person set to come in today was Hailey, and not until three.

“Hey, bro. Cops are outside, had to be sneaky.” Matthew casually slid up beside him, reaching into the bakery to grab a scone. He took a bite, “What’s with the screaming people anyway? You finally joining the wild side?”

Barry rolled his eyes, Cisco completely forgotten. Matt rested one hip against the counter, dropping crumbs over it. “In your dreams, Matt.” Despite all of the trouble his brother has caused him, there’s no real heat behind the words.

“I’m sorry, excuse me, uh... M.B?” Cisco gained the two’s eyes, vigilance in his stance. Matthew’s eyebrows drew up, scrutiny clear.

“Who the hell are you?” His reply was muffled by the blueberry bread. Cisco drew in a breath to keep from chuckling, darting over to see Barry slyly shake his head in a way that said, ‘laugh at him and you might get punched’.

“Cisco. I, I thought you were him. I didn’t know you had a twin! That’s really cool. That’s- I’m gonna stop talking. You’re just… Cool. You’re very cool. Okay, yeah.” Cisco backed up, nodding in reassurance more to himself than to the duo. “I think I’m gonna head back to work. It was nice meeting you, M.B and twin.”

“It’s Barry.” Barry supplied to the retreating form, hand up in a slight wave. As Cisco left, Joe walked in, bulletproof vest secured around his chest. His friend’s father spotted the two men and started for them. The detective has had multiple chances at arresting Matt, but he never actually takes them; either turning a blind eye to his presence or giving him a head start.

Barry hopes one of these days he puts him in handcuffs and in the back of his car just for the fun of it.

Matthew immediately dashed once he saw him, predictably, calling out over his shoulder, “Text ya later, lil bear!” He was 8 minutes older than him, dammit.

“Hey, Barry. Got a call that M.B was working at Jitters. Obviously knew it was you but, protocol and everything.” Joe addressed him as if he hadn’t noticed the figure moments before. Barry smiled at him, shrugging.

“Yeah, just a tiny misunderstanding. Coffee for your troubles?” Joe accepted and Barry made work to fix up a fresh pot.

 

_Matty 1:49 PM_

_That guy was kinda cute tho ngl_

_Barry 1:50 PM_

_Go steal a food truck or something ;p_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments always appreciated! also, should i make a little series of this? i think that would be fun. lemme know!


End file.
